starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Julsik Tor
=Description= Julsik Tor (35 BBY) is the munitions expert for the JSI Special Ops team on Juoi. He is highly knowledgeable on all manner of explosives and incendiary devices. Although he comes from a shady background, deep down Julsik has proven to be a very compassionate individual and will do whatever he thinks is necessary to make sure his adopted home and those he cares about are safe. He tries to hide this under a cover of sarcasm and world-weary humor to keep people from thinking he’s gone “soft” but it tends to shine through despite his best efforts. Despite his compassion, Julsik is known to have a very black and white view on life. He is not quick to forgive those who slight him and will carry grudges a long time. He has no reservations about causing collateral damage so long as he takes out his intended target. Contrary to his preferred method of attack, Julsik is capable of precise shooting but rarely sees the need to worry about it. Like many Chevin, he wears clothing only because other species do. =Skills= Fighting Styles *'Broken Gate' The only martial art that Julsik knows, he first learned it after taking voluntary classes after joining up with Juoi Security & Inquiry. He chose Broken Gate specifically due to his size not being a hindrance, and in fact an asset, in comparison to the fighting style. Before learning Broken Gate, Julsik had a very raw hand-to-hand fighting style that relied on his natural strength. His rational for taking martial arts classes was to enhance this style, which is mainly what he uses Broken Gate for. Weapons Melee *'Vibroknife' A very rarely used weapon, but one that Julsik still carries around with him just in case his hand-to-hand attacks need a little more power to them. Projectile *'CSPL-12 Projectile Launcher' Julsik's weapon of choice. His CSPL-12 Projectile Launcher has been modified with the addition of a PL/1G Adapter so he can fire grenades as well as the canisters the weapon was initially meant for. Although he generally carries non-lethal ordinance for the CSPL-12, he rarely uses it. *'B-100 Heavy Blaster' Julsik's backup weapon, the Barabel-made B-100 Heavy Blaster is always at his side if he ever finds himself in a situation where he's unable to use explosives. He likes the power the blaster is able produce and, more practically, that he can fit his finger through the trigger guard. =History= Early Life Born on the Chevin homeworld of Vinsoth a few years before the Invasion of Naboo, Julsik grew up in a galaxy that was escalating towards war. Even though Vinsoth was fairly well isolated from the galactic conflict, a young Julsik's curiosity got the better of him and at the young age of 15, he joined up with the infamous Desilijic Hutt kajidic. Julsik used the connections of the powerful kajidic as a means to see the galaxy and thrived in the criminal underworld, becoming one of the kajidic's top gunrunners after several years. Julsik would continue to faithfully serve Desilijic well into the early years of the Empire, but eventually became eager to strike out on his own. Although he wasn't indebted to the Hutts, Julsik felt it was better to be safe than sorry and sent most of his considerable private savings to the current kajidic leader, Jiliac as a "gift" to buy his independence. The money was accepted and Julsik used his remaining credits to go into business for himself. Mercenary Julsik initially intended to run his own gunrunning business, but he soon found his efforts blocked by the Hutts, who didn’t want the competition. Without the finances to go up against the kajidics and most of his former contacts sworn in some way not to help him lest they bring on the displeasure of Desilijic, Julsik’s gunrunning dreams died almost as soon as they started. Although he had the option to go to one of the other kajidics for aid, he didn’t want to get involved on that level with the Hutts again. Rather than let the experience crush him, Julsik opted to go in a new direction with his life. He sold off the few weapons he had managed to get in stock and decided to hire himself out as a mercenary from the point onward. Julsik figured that the considerable level of knowledge he had accrued on the weaponry of the galaxy, and the experience he had obtained as a member of Desilijic, would come in handy for his new profession. His instincts were proven right. Julsik hired himself out as a solo-operator who wasn’t afraid to take the big jobs. He ended up doing a lot of freelance work, first for the Empire, and eventually for the struggling Rebel Alliance, though he held loyalty to neither. The more jobs he did, the more Julsik began to favor explosives and other incendiary weapons as a means to quickly take out his targets. He became known as the go-to-guy for eliminating large groups of people, or those who were well protected. Gradually, Julsik’s title of mercenary began to be phased out in favor of the true nature of the jobs he was taking: assassination. He held few scruples. In general, he preferred to go after those that were capable of defending themselves, such as guerilla fighters or military personnel, but he wasn’t above adding civilian casualties if it meant he completed his job. The one place Julsik drew the line was children and refused to specifically go after them, however he was conversely unapologetic if children ended up becoming casualties because of the damage he caused. Julsik gained a significant amount of notoriety during his time working for himself and would eventually come to the attention of an up and coming cadre of assassins known as the Dinkos. The Dinkos Julsik and the Dinkos first clashed after the Chevin ended up taking out one of their targets and the assassin that had been sent to make the kill. The clash was accidental, Julsik having been hired by another party to do the same hit, so he was spared from the Dinkos' wrath after it became evident what had happened. The leader of the group, Nashka, was nonetheless impressed with how effectively Julsik had accomplished the hit and invited him to become a member. Although he was tempted, Julsik turned Nashka down as he didn't want to end up in the same situation he had with the Hutts. As fate would have it, it only took Julsik a few months (and a string of bad jobs) to change his mind. After he joined up, Julsik was pleasantly surprised with the freedom the Dinkos gave their members (even if it did come at the expense of a percentage of the credits he earned on his kills). He quickly grew to enjoy his time with the organization due to the support the cadre gave to its assassins and even managed to strike up a friendship of sorts with some of the other killers. Whether through his skill, or the highly visual way in which Julsik tended to take out his targets, the Chevin soon established himself as one of the more notable members of the Dinkos despite not being one of the top-earners. He was one of the fortunate few to be on the Ruthless Dinko after Skarrek, a founder of the group, killed Caila, who had been another founder as well as Nashka's beloved girlfriend. The Dinkos were divided over the act, with some condemning Skarrek's actions and others agreeing with the reasons behind it. The matter was settled over a duel, which would become legendary among those who witnessed it; Julsik being one of the privileged few in attendance. After Nashka won the fight and Skarrek was banished from the organization, many that had supported Skarrek chose to leave as well. Julsik decided to stay, as he had no strong feelings towards the matter one way or another. He would continue to be a loyal member of the Dinkos straight into the group's eventual absorption into Black Sun following Nashka's rise to Vigo. Black Sun Long familiar with the criminal element by this time, Julsik barely batted an eye as the Dinkos became part of Black Sun. In fact he embraced it as it meant he belonged to the most powerful underworld organization in the galaxy. He paid very little attention to the politics and drama that was unfolding around him, simply content to be an enforcer for Nashka’s division. Bel Eli This would remain his attitude throughout Nashka’s Vigo-ship until the Chevin was unexpectedly tasked with watching over a young homeless Twi’lek girl named Bel Eli. Bel had managed to reach Nashka in person and plead to become a member of Black Sun. Nashka had agreed, provided her skills were acceptable. Initially put in charge to evaluate Bel, Julsik ended up becoming her teacher and eventually her guardian and protector as well. The two of them established a close friendship, akin to a father and his daughter, without Julsik ever realizing it until it was already firmly in place. They remained close throughout Nashka’s tenure as Vigo, the betrayal by Xizor, and the eventual disbanding of the Dinkos. Juoi With the dissolution of Nashka’s cadre and the end of Black Sun, Julsik was forced to decide where to go next. The immediate answer was easy for him. He and Bel journeyed across the stars, taking random passenger transports, as he continued to teach the Twi’lek all he knew and show her more of the galaxy. His private funds had grown considerable enough that the two of them would be able to indulge in that lifestyle for a number of years. Although Julsik was happy, he felt as if he was missing something. All he knew for sure was that he was growing tired of life in the underworld and wanted to get away from it for awhile. He finally found his answer after one of their random transport trips brought him and Bel to the colony of Juoi. The peaceful and demographically varied planet appealed to Julsik enough that he decided to buy some land and put an end to his wanderings for the time being. Bel was not as eager to stay, looking to prove herself to the galaxy, and eventually after a few weeks, she and Julsik ended up parting ways. As a gift and a token of his faith in her, Julsik transferred half of his remaining credits to her name so Bel would have a solid foundation from which to make her way. The JSI Not long after Bel left, Julsik was approached by Xorpex, the leader of Juoi's law enforcement department: Juoi Security & Inquiry (JSI for short). According to Xorpex, Julsik had been under surveillance ever since setting foot on the planet thanks to his known reputation as an assassin as well as his ties to Black Sun and the Hutts. The two talked and when it became apparent that Julsik had no intention of creating trouble on Juoi, Xorpex did the unexpected and offered the Chevin a job as a member of a soon-to-be-formed Special Ops division of the JSI. After Julsik got over his surprise, he eventually decided to take Xorpex up on his offer as he believed Juoi was a place worth protecting. His wealth of experience with the criminal element would prove to be invaluable in the missions ahead. Julsik would even participate in the mission to repel the Darksider Sivter after the Defel had returned a second time to take his revenge on the planet. Julsik became a pillar of the Special Ops, helping to make the division of the JSI rightfully respected and feared by lawbreakers or those who wished Juoi harm. =Current Activity= Julsik remains an invaluable member of the JSI Special Ops. He shows no sign of leaving the organization any time soon. Category:ChevinCategory:AssassinsCategory:JuoiCategory:Black SunCategory:Halomek Category:Featured Article